Gilberta (NSI)
Gilberta (ギルベルタ Giruberuta) is a bachelor in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Gilberta is an outgoing, friendly girl who has a high energy. Gilberta likes to play football, and wants to start a team with Kylie as soon as she has enough games together. However, she does have a habit of starting ambitious projects and not finishing them. Gilberta is a little stressed about the impending return of her parents, who have been away for years due to their line of work. Gilberta seems to suffer from depression, is a heavy drinker and loves fruit-based dishes. The possible rival for Gilberta is Vincent. Vincent and Gilberta have a set of rival events as you raise your relationship with both of them. The two, however, will never, even though she seems to have Rival Events. If you try to see their last "rival" events, it will show that Gilberta angrily rejects Vincent's proposal and insists that she has to dedicate her life to football career. Gilberta's Gift for Player The player will receive a Gift from Gilberta when he has 5000 XP or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of their home. Gilberta will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that he brought by. Accepting Gilberta's present will make her happy, and he will give the player a Gold Ore. The player can do whatever they want with that gift upon receiving it, but the good answer for marrying someone is to ACCEPT. If the player rejects Gilberta's gift, she will become sad, and your relationship with her will go down by -1000 XP. ---- *Walk from House Area to Mount Sunbeam Island *9:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Rainy weather (not Winter season) *Gilberta at a Purple Flower or higher *You have seen Gilberta's White Flower Event Gilberta is laying face down at the edge of the cliffs, surrounded by energy drink. Gilberta tells tells that she's miserable and asks the player why she shouldn't just roll off the cliff. Option 1: Because there's so much to live for! Result: -2000 XP with Gilberta "Maybe for you, but not for me! You're not going to understand... Just... go away. Ugh..." Option 2: Just know that I'm here for you. Result: +2000 XP with Gilberta "OK... I appreciate that. I really do." Reward: Energy Drink ---- Reward: Rosemary ---- Do you love Gilberta? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Gilberta to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Gilberta before 12:00 and show her the going-steady Pendant! Instead of a normal dialogue, a cut-scene will play where she asks to talk to the player somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Gilberta will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Gilberta, the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Gilberta. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her. It takes a little time to recover lost statuses. Reward: Grape Cake ---- A date with Gilberta Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Gilberta to go on a date together. This event will happen after Gilberta is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Gilberta will come to the player's house, who was hoping if the player could go with her on a date. Once her request is accepted, be sure to go to the mountaintop at 16:00. Rejecting Gilberta's invitation and giving her a negative response will result in losing -5000 XP. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and relationship with Gilberta will go down by -100 XP. She will remind that the player forgot something interesting. That still counts as rejection. Reward: Tourmaline Vincent (Girl Player)/Gilberta (Boy Player) at a Purple Flower ---- Vincent (Girl Player)/Gilberta (Boy Player) at a Purple or Blue Flower ---- Vincent (Girl Player)/Gilberta (Boy Player) at a Purple, Blue, or Yellow Flower It is possible for the player to marry either of the two marriage candidates after they have viewed Vincent and Gilberta's three "rival" events. In order to do so, the player has to keep either person's flower colour low enough to be able to trigger each "Rival" Event. After seeing the Rival Sub-Event, they can continue to give either person Gifts to meet the green flower colour requirement for marriage. Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelorettes